Traditionally, an image forming apparatus has been used. The image forming apparatus includes a forming unit, which forms an image on an object by transferring the image to a relatively moving object. In the image forming apparatus, if a position of the image formed on the object by the forming unit is not in conformity with a planned image position, a so-called position deviation occurs. Further, if an area of the image that is formed on the object by the forming unit is not in conformity with a planned image area, a so-called color deviation occurs. Related art discloses a correction process that prevents deterioration of image quality due to the position deviation and the color deviation. In the correction process, the position deviation and the color deviation are prevented by detecting a surface condition of the object, determining a position of the image formed on the object based on the detected result, and then executing the correction process.